


How to Care Properly For Your Hair

by ermamu



Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: Get your head out of the shower drain, Humor, M/M, No they are not going to fuck, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermamu/pseuds/ermamu
Summary: Otto and Walter shower together, and decides Walter need's (a totally nonsexual) lesson.





	1. Chapter 1

  Walter was guided to the shower by a seemingly patient hand. But when he stalled, the hand started to shove him along.

  "Don't be rude, Otto," Walter said while turning towards the vanity, "I still need to take off my glasses."

  Otto hummed in acknowledgement while sticking his hand into the shower for a temperature test. He frowned as he turned the knob to a hotter setting.

  This new temperature was much more to his liking as he quickly stepped in. He stepped out just as quickly and grabbed Walter's wrist. Otto began to tug it like a particularly impatient child.

  "Hurry up," Otto said, his voice pitching up to a whine, "you said you'd shower with me this morning."

  Walter was particularly regretting that sleepily mumbled 'sure' as he was practically dragged into the shower.

  Once Walter was in the shower, Otto began to scrutinize him. He paused at the hair with a disgusted look. Reaching out his hand, he quickly combed through it. This caused Walter to tense up and his eyes widened in shock.

  "W-what are you doing?!" asked Walter.

  "Assessing how bad the damage is," replied Otto while rubbing his fingers together.

  Walter felt as if Otto would reach over and pluck out a strand of his hair to take to his lab. He could picture Otto assembling a team of top scientists just to study his hair.

  Otto did not pluck a strand of hair, but he did look even more disgusted.

  "Just what sort of hair care products are you using?" he asked incredulously.

  "Product," Walter replied flatly, "a 3-in-1: shampoo, conditioner, and body wash."

  With the way Otto reacted to that news you would have thought Walter announced he kicked puppies for fun.

  "Just because you have short hair, doesn't mean you can skimp out on caring for it!" Otto shouted.

  "If you're so good at it, then do it for me!" Walter fired back.

  "I was planning too," Otto replied while grabbing a comb of the rack.

  Walter knew that this was a battle he could not win, so he made things easier on himself and relaxed his body.

  Otto seemed pleased by this development and began to gently comb Walter's hair. The comb's teeth gilded through, occasionally snagging on a small tangle.

  "A combing is the first step to proper hair care," Otto lectured while reaching for the shampoo bottle.

  He appeared to have a quick internal debate, ending with him dispensing around a teaspoon of shampoo into his hand.

  Otto then began to massage Walter's scalp in a circular motion. Walter leaned into his hands, he couldn't deny that it felt good.

  "Don't be overly harsh," Otto said while continuing the massage, "focus on the roots.”

  When he was done massaging the shampoo in, Otto turned the water temperature down. At Walter’s shocked expression, he began to explain:

  “Hot water causes hair to dull, you should rinse your head in cool water.”

  Having said that, Otto dipped Walter’s head into the stream. Hands rustled the hair, making sure all of it got wet.

  When all the shampoo was rinsed out, Otto dispensed conditioner into his hands. He worked the conditioner into Walter’s hair, but focusing more on the tips instead of the roots. This felt good to Walter too, but in a different way than the shampoo massage.

  “Conditioner is different from shampoo,” said Otto after finishing the massage, “so you need to incorporate it differently.”

  Walter was going to dip his head into the stream, but Otto stopped him.

  “You need to let the conditioner settle into your hair for a bit,” said Otto while handing Walter a bar of soap.

  “What, you aren’t going to wash my body too?” asked Walter in a sarcastic manner.

  “You seemed to do a good enough job to not need my help,” replied Otto, the sarcasm flying over his head.

  Walter didn't like the implication that if he wasn't good at that either, Otto would have done that for him too.

  Otto turned around and began to work on his own hair, leaving Walter to wash his body. Then Walter was struck with a wonderful, devious idea.

  "How about I demonstrate the skills I was taught?" said Walter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning to post this in one go, but couldn't decide if I wanted Walter to watch Otto wash his hair or have Walter wash Otto's hair. I guess say which one you want in the comments below.


	2. Chapter 2

_ "How about I demonstrate the skills I was taught?" _

 

  Otto froze part way through combing his hair. Slowly blinking, he tried to comprehend what he just heard. He chuckled and then laughed. His head tipped back, causing water to enter his open mouth. After coughing and sputtering, Otto turned to face Walter.

 

  "Are you sure you are up to the task, Walter Young?" said Otto, attempting to sound serious but failing due to his lingering laughter.

 

   "Very," replied Walter.

 

   "Then take up this sword and finish the self-appointed task," said Otto while handing the sword, otherwise known as a comb, over to Walter.

 

   "I graciously and humbly accept this gift milord," said Walter as he took the comb, playing along.

 

    Walter realized that Otto's hair would be much harder to comb than his own. It was long, going to his hips at least. 

 

_ 'Long, blonde, and soft,' _ thought Walter as he tentatively began to comb his boyfriend's hair.

 

     Things were going well until Otto decided to "reward" Walter for his good work.   

 

      "Aaaaaah," moaned Otto tipping his head back.

 

      The moan could have been interpreted as sexual, but to Walter it sounded more akin to a dying animal. Either way, it caused him to lose his focus and yank Otto's hair. 

 

     Otto screamed in pain and instinctively drove his elbow into Walter's stomach. Walter doubled over, dropping the comb. 

 

     "Thunk," went the comb and "thunk," went the men's heads when they both tried to pick it up at the same time.

 

      After a couple seconds of shared pain, the two stared at each other, unsure of what to do next. They both decided on the same course of action at the same time.

      "I'm," started Walter.

       "Sorry," finished Otto.

 

        Walter knew it would be best to drop the subject before Otto got ... pushy with his apology. But it appeared Otto would need no further prompting today:

 

        "Are you ok? I mean I elbowed you then hit you in the head...Do you need to sit down? You should go sit down," Otto fretted about in the relatively small space of the shower.

 

_ 'I need to stop him, before he escalates even further,'  _ thought Walter. He took a deep breath and said:

 

          "Otto"

 

          Otto didn't appear to hear him and continued his fretting. Walter raised his voice and shouted:

           "Otto!"

 

         Otto turned to face him, and Walter knew this was his precious chance. Before Otto could interrupt him, he began to speak:

 

           "Look, I'm fine. Relax. Let's finish the shower before the water wrinkles make you look like your actual age"

 

        Walter knew he succeeded when Otto chuckled and stopped fretting. He relaxed, now Otto wouldn't develop a sudden fondness for baths, brushes, and 3-in-1 products.

 

        "There's no need to worry about that. Do you want to try shampooing?" asked Otto gently.

 

         Walter was shocked, he thought Otto would insist on finishing the job himself. After processing the unexpected turn of events he agreed to the task.

 

_           'Just how much shampoo does his hair need?' _ wondered Walter as he looked at the shampoo bottle. He ended up pumping out about twice as much as Otto used for his hair. Walter figured he got the right amount when his hand wasn't slapped away from Otto's head.

 

         Walter began massaging the shampoo into Otto's scalp. He did as he was taught focusing, but not digging at, the roots of the hair. 

 

         "Mmm yeah," mumbled Otto as he leaned into Walter's touch.

 

        Otto seemed somewhat disappointed when Walter stopped his massage, but dutifully dipped his head into the stream anyway. Walter stepped in again to condition once all the shampoo was washed out.

 

        To Otto, it felt like Walter stepped out just as quickly. He wanted those hands to continue their massage. 

          As the two of them washed their bodies, Otto confessed something:

 

           "This was the first time I've had somebody else wash my hair for me."

 

           "Would you let somebody do this again?" asked Walter.

 

            "Mmm, only if it was you," replied Otto.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the Sea of Quanta has infinite possibilities, does that mean that none of this can be called OOC? Oh yes, later that same day, Otto snuck into Walter's bathroom and trashed his 3-in-1. He replaced it with 1-in1s.


End file.
